


Feelings

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets drunk and sings, badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the prompt feelings. As soon as I saw the prompt, the song Jack sings popped into my head and got stuck there for days. I apologize to any one this happens to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

The Doctor walked through the door of the pub and looked around. It was a smoky, dimly lit little place, so it took him a few minutes to find who he was looking for.  He walked over to the figure hunched over a drink at a tiny table in the corner.  After realizing he wasn't going to be acknowledged, he reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder.

"Jack," the Doctor said, "it's time to go."

Jack Harkness looked up, confused, then he grinned.

Hey, Doc," he slurred, " have drink with me."

The Doctor shook his head as he grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to his feet. Jack swayed, then fell against him.

"You've had enough for both of us." he said, holding Jack up. "I'd bet you've had enough for everyone in the place."

He lead Jack toward the door while Jack contemplated what he had said.

"Have not," he grumbled as they stumbled outside. " I want another drink."

He jerked his arm out of the Doctor's grip and promptly fell back against the wall of the pub, sliding down to the ground.

The Doctor sighed and hauled him to his feet again.

"You're not having any more to drink, Jack, " he said patently, "You're going back to the TARDIS to sleep it off."

He pulled on Jack's arm until he started walking. They were slowly making they're way down the quiet street toward where they had left the TARDIS when Jack started singing.

"Feelings, nothing more than feelings,

 Trying to forget my feelings of love.

 Teardrops rolling down on my face,

 Trying to forget my feelings of love.! "

The Doctor cringed. Jack normally had a great voice, but he was heavily inebriated, so he was badly off key and very loud.

"Jack, Hush before you wake the whole town." he admonished.

"Feelings, for all of my life I'll feel it.

I wish I'd never met you, girl, you'll never come again! "  Jack wailed at the top of his lungs.

The Doctor clamped a hand over Jack's mouth and drug him as fast as he could down the street.  They made it to the TARDIS without encountering anyone. He shoved Jack agenst the TARDIS.

"Jack, just stand here while I unlock the TARDIS, please." he begged, franticly digging in his pockets for his keys.

"Feelings, feeling like I've never lost you

 and feelings like I'll never have you again in my life! "Jack warbled, each word louder than the last.

The Doctor finally got the door open and shoved Jack through as he belted out

"Feelings, WO-O-O, feelings.! "  loud enough to rattle windows.

"WO-O-O, feelings.! "  echoed through the TARDIS as the Doctor drug Jack down the hall and shoved him through the doorway of his bedroom. Jack stumbled and fell face first onto his bed. He gave a grunt and started snoring. The Doctor gave a sigh of relief and quickly left the room.

"Damn it! Now I'm never gonn'a get that horrible song out of my head." he mumbled to himself as he headed to his own room, humming.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings is sung by Morris Albert
> 
> I don't own it either.


End file.
